Voldemort's Vengeance
by Flying Squirrel 15
Summary: The story of what really happened that fateful Halloween night, all those years ago, when Voldemort showed up on the Potter's doorstep. Told from his POV.
1. Secrets and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter made by J.K. Rowling, namely Voldemort (pronounced without the "t" by the way) Harry, Lily, James, Wormtail, all the names, everything you recognize, etc. etc. blah blah blah. yeah. 

Summary: This won't be more than three chaps or so... I was going to make it one, but I just can't do that. So this is a thing from Voldemort's POV on what happened that fateful night of Halloween, years and years ago. How would it feel to have your life sucked away? Find out after these messages...

Just kidding. I will not advertise designer paper clips or nose hair clippers. Instead, I will tell you how Voldemort feels after murdering the Potters; the triumph, anger, and yes, sorrow. >

A knock sounded at the door to my private chambers. "Enter," I commanded, my crisp voice echoing throughout the room and reverberating off the walls. After all these years, I still thrilled in the power of my own voice.

A young, well built man entered through the door, and bowed low. "Milord," he murmured.

"Yes, what is it Dolohov?" I snapped.

"A visitor here to see you, Lord. Says he has information about a certain Fidelis Charm."

"Very well, bring him in."

"Yes Lord," Dolohov said. With a bow, he left the room. A moment later, a small skinny man was thrust through the door a second before it closed with a snap. The man was left shivering on the floor, his eyes darting around with nervous energy. I knew this man, but had not seen him in many years.

"Pettigrew!" I snarled, leaping to my feet, my wand immediately in my hand.

Pettigrew whimpered, and crawled forward on hands and knees. "So good to see you again, Tom," he whispered, kissing the hem of my cloak.

I swept it out of his reach and placed my wand at his throat in one swift movement. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now Wormtail," I growled. I saw his eyes widen with shock, and I laughed mercilessly. "Yes, I know you're an animagi," I said softly. "You didn't really expect you could hide anything from Lord Voldemort, did you? After all, you've passing my information for more than a year. Disappeared these last few months, have you? Thought you could hide? Gone soft, have you?

"I know all about you, Wormtail, and if you try to transform into the rat you are to escape me..." I laughed quietly, leaving his imagination to finish the sentence.

"But Tom..." Peter Pettigrew began.

I pushed my wand point harder into his throat, and he fell silent. "That name is dead to me," I hissed. "Do you understand that, Wormtail?" He said nothing. "Do you understand me?" I screamed. "Answer me! Tom Riddle is dead! My filthy Muggle father's name, that part of me is dead. I am Lord Voldemort! Say it Wormtail! _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!_ _Crucio!_"

"Yes!" Pettigrew screamed, his body writhing in pain. "Yes, my Lord. Please Lord! I understand! You are Lord Voldemort!"

With a flick of my wrist, I lifted the curse, leaving Wormtail moaning on the floor like an animal. I kicked at his body. "Get up you despicable scum. I'm still waiting. Why shouldn't I kill you now?" I lifted my wand threateningly.

Wormtail scrambled to his feet, his hands held in front of his face. "My Lord, I have information. Information concerning the Potters."

I whirled around, searching his face for lies. I found none. "Tell all."  
His eyes gleamed with greed. "Yes, my Lord. But first, I require but one thing. A reward. Information does not come cheap."

Inside myself, I screamed with frustration. The fool. How dare he taunt Lord Voldemort.

I stroked my wand lovingly. "But of course. A reward. I believe I can manage that. A reward of... pain. _Crucio._"

For the second time that night, Wormtail was on the floor, begging for mercy. He will learn, with time. I took away the pain. "Do you find it wise to demand things of me, Wormtail? If you do..." I raised my wand.

"No! No more, my Lord. I will tell all. The Potters... they have made me their Secret-Keeper."


	2. Approaching

I let his words sink in. The Potters... they prize I had been waiting for all these long years. Harry. The boy was who I really wanted, but perhaps his parents would "accidentally" die too if my wand slipped. 

I threw back my head and laughed. My laugh reverberated throughout the room, echoing off the walls and growing louder in intensity. I grabbed Wormtail and pulled him up. "Tell me all you know."

He gulped, and nodded. He talked until I was satisfied, then I left the room, leaving a trembling man behind me.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Dolohov!"

The man looked at me from where he was standing on guard. "Yes Lord?"

"Bring Malfoy and the others. We're going on a little _trip_ tonight."

Dolohov's face split into a twisted grin. He knew what that meant. "Yes Lord."

Death would cut the air tonight, and weeping would ring throughout the streets.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I had them gather in a circle around me. Dolohov, Malfoy, Goyle... all my followers, my Death Eaters, were all there. All as power-hungry as myself, and ready to kill on a whim. I paced back and forth. "You all know why you are here," I began. "You just don't know who it is you are called here for." I walked around the circle, staring each in the face in turn. None so much as blinked.

"Yes," I said. "Only I know why you are here. You are here, because this night will be my night of triumph! Tonight, I will kill the Potters."

A murmur ran through the Death Eaters. "But Lord..." One stepped forward. "How is it that you have found out where the Potters are hiding?"

I smiled secretly. "Another has joined our side tonight. Another man has come to sense and joined us! That man was the Potters Secret-Keeper." Another murmur. "Yes, the Potters used the age old Fidelius charm. A charm so old and powerful not even I have found how to break it without the proper information. Me, who is so close to conquering death itself! Fellow Death-Eaters, let us go. To the Potters!"

Everyone raised their arms on which the Dark Mark was evident. I touched my own, and they all burned black, the color of death.I could imagine the fear and coldness which ran through all witches and wizards that night. Perhaps they could sense my triumph, my revenge!

As one, we Disapperated.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

We appeared on the street on which the Potters dwelled. A dog howled, and owl hooted, and a full moon rose above the trees on this Halloween night. How appropriate.

Our wands held high, we approached the innocent space between two houses, barely two feet wide. I leaned forward and whispered the words Wormtail had told me. Gradually, the space stretched wider and wider, until it was ten feet, twenty, fifty. And a small house shimmered into view.

I turned and looked at my Death Eaters. "Don't be impolite. Give them a proper greeting, boys!" The Death Eaters howled and wailed as I pounded on the door of the Potters house.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

That wasn't very long at all, but I wanted to stretch it into three chapters. Please review, but don't be kind. I know it's not very good, but I'd like to make it better, so any advice would be greatly appreciated. (:


End file.
